The present invention is directed generally to wireless signal transmission, and, more particularly, to wireless signal transmission in a building heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
The use of HVAC ducts as waveguides for the wireless transmission and distribution of electromagnetic signals within buildings is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,994,984 and 5,977,851 to Stancil et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. Wireless transmission in an indoor environment has the advantage that the building in which transmission is taking place does not have to be fitted with wires and cables that are equipped to carry the transmitted signals. Furthermore, the use of HVAC ducts as wireless communication channels eliminates the need for an elaborate system of transmitters, receivers, and antennas typically associated with traditional indoor wireless communication applications.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a system for transmitting wireless communications within ductwork. The system includes a plurality of transmitter devices for introducing electromagnetic radiation into the ductwork such that the ductwork acts as a waveguide for the electromagnetic radiation, said transmitter devices comprising a transmitter array, wherein the transmitter devices are configured to introduce the electromagnetic radiation using multiple propagation modes. The system also includes a plurality of receiver devices for detecting the electromagnetic radiation within the ductwork, said receiver devices comprising a receiver array.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a system for transmitting wireless communications within ductwork. The system includes means for introducing electromagnetic radiation into the ductwork such that the ductwork acts as a waveguide for the electromagnetic radiation, said means for introducing comprising a transmitter array, wherein the transmitter array is configured to introduce the electromagnetic radiation using multiple propagation modes. The system also includes means for detecting the electromagnetic radiation within the ductwork, said means for detecting comprising a receiver array.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for transmitting wireless communications within ductwork. The method includes introducing electromagnetic radiation into the ductwork using a plurality of transmitter devices such that the ductwork acts as a waveguide for the electromagnetic radiation, said transmitter devices comprising a transmitter array, wherein the transmitter array is configured to introduce the electromagnetic radiation using multiple propagation modes. The method also includes detecting the electromagnetic radiation using a plurality of receiver devices within the ductwork, said receiver devices comprising a receiver array.